


Fragtoy For A Night

by vienn_peridot



Series: Citrus Basket [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dehumanization, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Forniphilia, Kink Negotiation, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Objectification, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/pseuds/vienn_peridot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz and his human lover explore some mutual kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragtoy For A Night

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend who wanted to see Jazz, Xeno, a form of forniphilia with a human being used as a fleshlight and no pronouns for the human.  
> 

Despite already having fragged several times, what they had planned for tonight was new to both Jazz and his human lover.

They had spent a long, long time arguing both online and in person about how this session would go. Setting rules and boundaries, changing thing that no longer appealed and including others things that did. The language they used ranged from the ‘you’re-a-complete-fucking-idiot’ spiel worthy of a Drill Sergeant to the kinds of heart-covered notes you were too embarrassed to hand over face-to-face.

Jazz felt like it had taken both forever and not long enough for he and his lover to reach this point. He still worried that they’d both forgotten things, that he hadn’t checked his safeties thoroughly enough. He’d already subjected them to the same kinds of examination and verification all his Ops equipment and programs got pre-mission but somehow it still didn’t feel like enough.

_Would you look at that, I’m nervous! The great Jazz-man is nervous about a ‘face. Never thought I’d live to see the day. I don’t trust myself not to damage something as delicate as these humans. Not after so long at war._

The human was nervous too, he could sense it in elevated pulse and respiration but excitement far outweighed any worry in their expression and body language as they stripped off with deliberate, provocative movements just like all their previous trysts.

But it was different this time.

This time his lover wouldn’t be gently riding Jazz to overload at their own pace while he restrained himself to gentle touches. This time they would be indulging several of their shared kinks in a way that could either go very, very well or very, very _badly_.

Jazz picked his lover up at the agreed-upon time and place, their dinner and conversation holding the same electric anticipation as their first date. A certain nervous anticipation underlay everything; although nerves were more on Jazz’s side of things despite his carefully tweaked grip-force control algorithms and the fact that he could –and did- juggle things far more fragile than his human lover on a regular basis.

“Quit worrying.” The human threw a crumpled wad of paper at Jazz’s helm. “You’ll be _fine_.”

The paper fell well short of its target but Jazz ducked anyway, adding his usual dramatic flair.

“How can you tell?”

“Because I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I didn’t think so.” That was delivered with calm confidence. “Now; unless you want to call this off I’m gonna go get my gear on.”

“Not a chance, babe.” Jazz licked his lips and leered. “Go get changed.”

The human blew him a kiss and shimmied away, picking up a large bag and slipping through the small door into the human-sized amenities attached to Jazz’s quarters. Jazz watched his lover go, admiring the soft curves of organic flesh and feeling his systems begin to spin up at the thought of what they were about to do.

The saboteur began trailing his fingers over his frame, stroking favourite seams and coaxing the slow arousal creeping through his frame. Favourite memories of past encounters with the organic brought a loud purr from his engine and made his pelvic armour feel uncomfortably restrictive.

When his acute hearing picked up the sound of his human lover returning Jazz let his pelvic armour open, sliding his hands down his torso and out along the smooth armour of his inner thighs as he spread his legs, brazenly displaying both his erect spike and dripping valve.

They ogled each other shamelessly for several long mintues; Jazz admiring the visual contrast between wide bands of black leather and soft, arousal-flushed skin and his lover licking their lips when a small stream of lubricant pulsed from Jazz’s valve.

“Primus, you look good enough to eat.” Jazz purred, watching a blush start on the human’s face and travel right down through the skin of neck and chest. “C’mere.”

The deliberately provocative walk was almost too much for Jazz’s self-control. Long, thin straps hanging from the leather rig swayed and he found himself wanting to snatch the human up and ravish them straight away.

_Patience, mech. Be patient._

When the human crawled up into his lap Jazz leaned down and gave his lover a soft, lingering kiss, nimble fingers helping to fasten cuffs to collar and tighten the pull-straps that pulled calves tight against thighs and brought knees up high and wide, leaving Jazz’s lover spread open and vulnerable to his desires.

Exactly how they both wanted it.

The last touch was a ball gag to render his lover’s words incomprehensible but allow them to make the noises Jazz loved. He nestled the shiny red ball carefully into place in the human’s mouth, grinning when a soft organic tongue flicked out and left a damp patch on one of his fingertips. Jazz raised the finger to his own mouth and licked the saliva away, watching the human’s pupils dilate and their breasts heave as they sucked in a deep breath of air.

“Alright babe, what’s the stop song?” Jazz asked.

A rather nasal rendition of the opening bars of Fur Elise came though the gag and Jazz’s back-up safety subroutine caught it clearly. Even if he didn’t consciously process the sound the program would catch it and cut in; taking over his frame to move his lover to safety and dump the excess charge from the saboteur’s systems. His lover didn’t know about it and even though he hadn’t had to use it yet Jazz was determined to take absolutely _no_ risks when it came to safety.

“Excellent.” Jazz purred, shifting into character. He lifted the trussed-up human in one hand and prodding them gently with a fingertip. “Now, where’s the on switch for this toy?”

He slowly rubbed and fondled the human while making thoughtful noises, poking placed he knew were ticklish and shaking his helm at the muffled giggles that emerged around the gag. Slow strokes over sensitive nipples and some less-obvious erogenous zones produced muffled moans that got his pistons firing faster. Jazz dragged the teasing out as long as he thought he could get away with, finally rubbing over the slippery labial folds and pressing gently in the area of his lover’s clitoris. The got him a sharp, spine-arching buck and a loud moan around the ball-gag.

“Aha! Found it!” Jazz said smugly, sliding his finger over the area a few more times before letting it trail back to bump against the base of a large dildo his lover had inserted while getting ready, lowering his voice to a purr as he prodded it gently, earning himself more wriggles and moans.  “What’s this? A safety seal? Wow, a brand spanking new toy and it’s all for me. I’ll have to thank the person who got it for me.”

Deftly Jazz snagged the edge of the dildo with his fingertips, taking care not to accidentally pinch delicate flesh as he removed the thick silicone shaft and tucked it safely into subspace. He raised his lover to optic level, watching their flushed and swollen flesh twitch with the involuntary contractions of internal muscles.

“Hot _damn_ , this is a pretty thing.” The saboteur said aloud.

Then Jazz slicked his glossa over and through the labia, wiggling inside just to feel the soft ripple of muscular vaginal walls. His engine revved loudly in time with his lover’s arching, sobbing orgasm. When it passed he withdrew his glossa slowly, feeling the more relaxed state of his lover’s muscles as they pulsed weakly as aftershocks passed through them.

“Tastes good too, but gonna need a bit more lube for this toy.” He mused, “It’s plenty wet enough but I like to frag with _buckets_ of lube.”

Despite his initial impulse to stay in constant contact with his lover, Jazz laid the human casually aside as if they really were nothing more than a spike sleeve as he reached for the lube, pouring a generous amount into the palm of his hand. That handful was smoothed over his spike with long, luxurious strokes and followed with another until the stuff was running over his valve to drip on the berth. Jazz took his time, putting on a bit of a show and listening intently to the heavy breathing, occasional ragged whimper and increased heartrate from his lover. It sounded as if they were really getting off on being ignored like this.

_Is it the helplessness or not having to worry about doing anything that’s got them so revved up?_

When Jazz felt like he’d ignored his lover just long enough to be annoying he picked the human up with his clean hand and positioned them carefully over his spike, humming low in his vocaliser as he got the angle right. With his lubricant-slicked hand Jazz grabbed his spike and placed the tapered tip against the soft, hot opening in his lover’s folds. The lack of biolights no longer confused the saboteur; he knew exactly what he was doing now as he began a smooth, well-lubricated slide.

Slowly, oh-so-slowly and _very_ carefully Jazz began to lower his human lover onto his spike; going at his own pace and feeling the way his lover’s passage tightened and relaxed in waves as he continued. It was a much, much slower pace than his lover usually chose when they were riding his spike, they tended to rush the initial penetration and Jazz was absolutely determined to relish every millimetre of the slightly painful initial snugness and tight fit before they finished adjusting and they could get onto the more energetic fun.

He was about halfway in when his lover started making that low whine he knew meant they were about to cum again. Jazz went still and gasped when he felt the soft flesh surrounding his spike tighten and undulate around him. He ceased all movement so he could savour the sensations. The toy yelled ecstatically around the gag and thrashed in his grip, obviously having one pit of an organic overload.

It was all Jazz could do not to give in to the building pleasure and overload too.

“Oh _frag_ that feels good.” Jazz groaned in Cybertronian, his normally smooth voice going slightly ragged on the glyphs.

His lover moaned and twitched weakly, head lolling forward to rest against its chest and beautiful sweat-soaked limbs going slack in the leather bindings.

_Looks completely blissed-out and we’re only just starting._

Reminding himself that toys didn’t get oversensitive in the wake of an overload and he still had his own peak to reach, Jazz unlocked his joints and resumed pressing the bound human onto his spike.

When the saboteur bottomed out he paused and savoured the heat and pressure around his spike, how it felt to have the sweat-slicked curves of the human’s ass pressed to his freshly-waxed plating. He tipped his helm back to look up at the ceiling, knowing that if he looked down he’d overload for sure.

“Oh, _frag_ I love this toy.” Jazz said aloud, revving his engine and beginning to slowly move his lover over his spike, starting out slowly and gradually increasing the pace until he was moving at a speed that was comfortable for him and within his lover’s physical tolerances.

After a few minutes of quite fragging Jazz slid the human toy up his spike and reached for the lubricant again with his spare hand. It was a bit awkward but he managed to replenish the supply coating his spike without losing his pace.

Jazz didn’t react to the application of cold, wet stuff to his nice warm spike but his lover The Toy wasn’t expecting it. A surprised whimper at the change in temperature became a low, throaty moan that made the saboteur grin as he picked up his pace a little.

The sounds coming from where well-lubricated interfacing array met soft flesh were positively obscene. He’d never heard anything quite like it before so Jazz settled into a smooth pace, offlining his optics to better focus on thoroughly enjoying the erotic symphony. He discovered his mistake when the slick sounds went straight from audial sensors to his spike, threatening to end the evening before he was ready.

“Now _this_ is the way to spend your days off.” He said as if talking to himself, trying to drown out the wet sounds and muffled whimpering that were threatening to undo his control. “Find a nice toy and just wank yourself into stasis. No stress, no worries and only your own overload to worry about. Frag, I could do this _all night_.”

Something about those words really appealed to the toy. His lover jerked and thrashed in Jazz’s grip and he held them steady on his spike as they were tipped into another orgasm by a combination of his words and the relentless stimulation of the ridges at the base of his spike skimming against their clitoral hood.

This time Jazz held his lover flush to his hips, grinding in careful little circles as strong pelvic floor muscles clamped down on his spike in a grip he’d never thought an organic would be capable of. Oral solvents ran from the corner of his half-open mouth but Jazz didn’t have the processor power to spare for worrying about things like that. He struggled against his own overload for several moments after his lover finished; keeping up those lovely little motions that just barely brushed the damp curves of the toy’s soft aft over his own external node.

When Jazz felt he had his self-control back he hooked the fingers of one hand into the thick leather straps that turned his lover into a toy for his spike and used the back of his free hand to wipe the drool from his faceplates. There were several trails of saliva running from where his lover’s mouth strained around the ball-gag but Jazz made no move to wipe them away, admiring the shine instead.

“Oh yeah, I could _so_ do this all night.” The saboteur sighed, grinning at the flushed, sweat-soaked features of the human in his lap.

He got a dazed smile in return, plump lips stretching prettily around the gag. Jazz smirked and ran a careful finger through the mess where they joined. Locating the clitoris -an organic version of a single exterior sensor node- was surprisingly easy now; it was swollen with arousal, peeking out from the complicated folds that normally hid it.

_Let’s see here…_

Opting for the lightest pressure he was capable of, Jazz swirled his fingertip over the little node of flesh. He could feel his lover’s reaction to the stimulation in uncontrollable twitches of the bound limbs, a protesting whine coming more from the nose than the mouth. The toy thrashed and came again, obviously far more sensitive than the saboteur had realised.

Just in case, Jazz focused on the pitch and tone of that nasal whine. It didn’t turn into the stop-tune so he removed his finger, adjusted his grip on leather and sweat-slicked skin and resumed thrusting into the hot, rippling flesh encasing his spike, enjoying the way his thrusting turned the whine into jagged bursts of sound. He leaned back so he could properly see the black-and-white shaft of his spike shining with artificial lubricants and those of the human’s own production.

Human equipment didn’t quite react the same way as a Cybertronian valve to arousal, the flesh was red and flushed with extra bloodflow, making the white of Jazz’s spike seem even brighter as it disappeared into the alien port. When he pulled back the flexible organ clung to him and he could actually _see_ his biolights shining through the semi-translucent flesh.

Next to soft, flushed human skin Jazz’s smooth black-and-white armour seemed unnaturally smooth and hard. The contrast between his own anatomy and that of his lover set Jazz’s circuits on fire and he felt the beginning tingles of overload in his chest.

“That has got to be one of mah favourite sounds, someone whimperin’ in time with me fragging them.” Jazz’s original accent was coming through, his state of almost desperate lust making it nearly impossible for him to manage human language clearly. “It sounds _so_ fraggin’ good. And with that view? Fuck, I might not last as long as I want to.”

That got louder whimpering and some more ragged moans when Jazz ground the human down on his spike. A wicked little idea snuck into his processors – and hopefully it was something that would help him last a little longer.

Holding his lover firmly ass-to-baseplate he rotated them on his spike, having to stop and swear in Cybertronian as the change in stimulation sent the human into their strongest orgasm of the session. It was almost enough to tip Jazz over the edge too but he clung to his self-control with a heroic effort, finishing turning the toy over so his lover had an excellent view of his pulsing, dribbling valve. Two fingers from his free hand plunged right in and Jazz began fingering himself vigorously, thumb mashing his external nub so firmly it was almost painful.

Something muffled by the gag made his audials sharpen on the sounds coming from his lover and his decryption software helpfully provided a translation for the worried saboteur.

Apparently his lover had just said –or tried to say- something like ‘oh fuck, that’s _so_ fucking hot’.

Jazz grinned to himself and spread his legs into a perfect split, moving his lover slowly over his spike with one hand while the other kept up the pace in his valve, spreading the supple, biolights-studded folds wide and forcing out great gouts of pink-tinted lubricant that splattered over the padding beneath him.

The combination of ragged pleasure-filled whimpers and the sloppy sounds of his interfacing brought Jazz to the knife-edge of overload before he was even aware of the charge beginning to crest within his systems. Swiftly he pulled the toy off his spike and turned his lover right-side-up as they had specified during negotiations. He grabbed his spike with the lubricant-covered hand that had been in his valve and gave his erection a few short, hard tugs.

With his engine roaring and vocaliser gone completely out of his control Jazz overloaded all over his lover in a fountain of hot, silvery fluid. He wailed his pleasure to the room as Cybertronian ejaculate splattered over flushed, sweaty human skin and tough leather straps, mixing with the salty moisture on his lover’s body and dripping slowly to the floor.

“Oh frag. Oh frag oh frag oh _frag_.” Jazz couldn’t seem to say anything else, laughing giddily as post-overload bliss rolled through his frame in a wave of tingling, limb-slack bliss. “Oh _fuck_ me; that’s the best wank I’ve ever had.”

Thick towels appeared from subspace and Jazz draped them over his chestplate and set his lover-toy on them, loosening the straps that held his lover in the tucked-up pose and unclipping the cuffs. Shaky human hands fumbled with the gag until Jazz twitched the quick-release on the back, dropping the drool-soaked equipment somewhere beside him and helping his lover roll up in another couple of blanket-sized towels.

“Good?” He asked, settling his lover on the armour over his spark.

“Yeah. And we’re _so_ doing that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dehumanisation involved in this made it uncomfortable and rather disturbing to write so I hope it turned out OK.


End file.
